


A Monster Came Knocking

by Editor_C



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editor_C/pseuds/Editor_C
Summary: What a shame; killing Jack still doesn't get Vlad what he wants.





	1. A Monster Came Knocking

There was a man I'd known before  
And he came knocking at our door  
Tap, tap, tap  
They let him in  
Tap, tap, tap  
So in came Sin

And so it went, with charm and guile  
Always with that horrid smile  
He wormed his way into their hearts  
Waiting with his box of darts

Every day it was the same  
Cat and mouse, we played the game  
I, the mouse, kept him at bay  
And so harm seemed to stay away

Tap, tap, tap  
They let him in  
Tap, tap, tap  
I saw him grin

My mother, though, was what he wanted  
And with this knowledge him I taunted  
My father, oh, he wanted gone  
I guarded them from dusk to dawn

And then one day my dad was dead  
Discovered in a bed of red  
Down in the basement; glowing green  
Found by his son, a mere fourteen

Tap, tap, tap  
They let him in  
Tap, tap, tap  
Our monster kin

The sorrow then, and anger, too  
But nothing left that they could do  
Into grief my family fell  
And yet still held under his spell...

Next to go my darling sister  
There were many who had missed her  
Tied up, hanging, with no power  
Oh, our fragrant jasmine flower

Tap, tap, tap  
They let him in  
Tap, tap, tap  
So in came Sin

Wrought by grief my mother was  
Filled with talk; the town abuzz  
Strange for them to die so soon  
Laid down on their graves festoons

This man who I would never trust  
Who for my mother held such lust  
Killed by father, sister, too  
Tried to make my life anew

Tap, tap, tap  
They let him in  
Tap, tap, tap  
I saw him grin

Uncooperative I became  
Caring not his wealth or fame  
I snuck into his room that night  
To end that thing without a fight

Suddenly a splash of red  
And like my father, I was dead  
In the morning I was found  
Cold, dead body, not a sound

Tap, tap, tap  
They let him in  
Tap, tap, tap  
Our monster kin

My mother then figured that all  
That time he'd wanted her to fall  
So he could sweep her up to him  
And against my dad he'd win

Her fury then could not be matched  
Her family ruined, could not patch  
Attacking him, sealing her fate  
He realized then it was too late

Tap, tap, tap  
They let him in  
Tap, tap, tap  
So in came Sin

He had to kill the one he loved  
Idiot, flower, dog, and dove  
And so he left with empty hands  
All for naught, like trickling sands

There was a man I'd known before  
And he went walking out our door  
Tap, tap, tap  
He lost our trust  
Tap, tap, tap  
So leave he must

Tap

...Tap

.......Tap


	2. Family Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a second version I wrote for fun, although I think I like the original version better

A little house with people four  
A stranger knocked on their front door  
They greeted him with open arms  
Didn't wonder if they'd come to harm

Mother, father, daughter, son  
The whole family, four plus one  
The stranger wormed his way inside  
All was left was to divide

Seemed so good, yet bad intent  
The stranger then was quite content  
The father, found, a pool of blood  
For to security he'd been lulled

The family was stricken with grief  
The father's life had been too brief  
The stranger, with his silver tongue  
Condolences were easily sung

The calm brought then was not to last  
A fragile jasmine flower cast  
And broken, ripped, beyond repair  
No trace that it had once been fair

In time the mother was worn down  
To his advances she couldn't frown  
All joy gone, no hope left  
With a new man in bed she slept

The son had worried from the start  
So in this story he took part  
He knew the man and what he'd done  
And that the man had almost won

He couldn't expose, and so one night  
He set out to do what was right  
Knife in hand, fear in the other  
Strong hate for his mother's "lover"

Stealing in with feet of mouse  
Not a sound heard through the house  
Knife in hand and hand held high he-  
Too late, red splash, no eyes to see

In time the mother found it out  
And in her mind there was not doubt  
That vile man had to be killed  
A job not for those weak of will

In her rage she had no doubt  
Her only thought was to attack  
Not only did she lose the fight,  
But revenge dropped out of sight

Losing all, he left them then  
Soaked in blood 'gain and again  
The family that he had once wanted  
In the ground, forever haunted

Forevermore, to rot away  
In misery is where he'll stay  
And this is how he spends his life  
Dreaming of his long-lost wife


End file.
